Impossible Love
by Gretch
Summary: A short-lived romance between a rich girl and David Jacobs. Think this is a Mary Sue? Think again. please rr!
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Gretch lay silently by her one true love. Together for almost a year, David and Gretch were inseparable, out of the eye of her mother, of course. Gretch was the daughter of an important political officer, and was extremely well off. But the importance of that faded the day she met David.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise, and it burned Gretch's eyes as she opened them. Attempting to sneak out before David woke, she slipped on her skirt as quietly as possible. As she kissed his forehead, and whispered goodbye, he too woke.  
  
"Where are you going?" he said, sweetly  
  
Gretch paused by the door, leaning slightly upon it, "Home. Go back to bed, darling" she smiled at him. David sat up and pulled on his slacks.  
  
"Your beautiful" he paused, looking at Gretch  
  
"Stop it, I have to go. Mother's going to be angry" she said as seriously as possible. She wanted to stay more than she wanted to breathe, but her mother was stern. "Besides you have to sell. Your a newsboy...remember? Your late"  
  
He got up and approached her, "That can wait" he put cutely, and gave Gretch a soft kiss on the lips, "Ill walk you home" he told her.  
  
"No!" she said quickly putting a hand out to stop him, "My parents. I'm sorry, its just, they cant know..." she looked at the ground, ashamed. She let her hand caress David's soft face, before kissing his cheek. She looked at him earnestly, "But I will see you tonight! I promise, my love"  
  
David bent down on one knee, and sarcastically, he remarked, "Until tonight, my lady" as he kissed her hand. Gretch couldn't help but giggle. Then she found her way out the door of the Jacob's home, and down the streets of New York, where blocks away, she approached her home.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Where have you been?" shreiked a middle aged woman, who appeared to have grown old from anxiety. "I was on a walk" said gretch, shaking with dread, "An..an early morning walk" she recounted untrutfully, "I would have let you know where I was off to, but....it was..early" she attempted to smile in innocence, but her face was rigid with fear. "Liar!" Gretch's mother pointed accusingly at her, "You weren't home all night! I watched out the window for you" she cried out, "Do you have /any/ idea what its like, staying up to all hours, worrying about your daughter's safety?"  
"You weren't worrying about me!" Gretch replied strongly, "You were worried about what the press would say if I never came home!" "Oh, Gretchen Walker!" wailed her mother dramatically, "I raised you to be a kind, graceful person, who loves and /respects/ her parents!" she studied Gretch's facial expressions for a moment, "What happened" she said quietly now, "What happened to the sweet, obedient daughter I once knew?" she brushed her hand on Gretch's face, compassionately. "Get your hands /off/ of me!" bellowed Gretch, begining to feel a lump growing in her throat, making it difficult for her to breath. "I know what you were doing" she said, glaring now at Gretchen, "You were off, gallivanting with some, boy!" She struck Gretchen's face, forcivelly. Gretch winced in pain, "You are not to be seeing any boy!" she saw the tears starting to swell in Gretch's eyes, "On your 18th birthday, thats 4 months from now, you are to be married to Alexander Chase!" she cried out loud, "He comes from a eminent family, of our nature, he is the right man for you. Lord knows what kind of trash youve picked up! Knowing you its probably some filthy street urchin!" Staying silent through her mothers histerics, Gretchen finally got the courage to stand up to her mother, "Hes not an urchin!" she wailed through her tears, "Hes kind, and he's a gentleman! He may not have the money of Alexander Chase, but he is far more a man! And he's the only man I will ever love" with a dramatic glare, Gretch ran out her front door, and into the city of New York once more. Through the noise of the city, and the sound of her tears, she could still hear her mothers voice from houses away, "Gretchen Walker, if you dont turn around and come home right now, you wont ever be welcome here again!" she said. And that was just fine with Gretch. 


	2. Chapter three

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Confident of her return, Gretch's mother didnt phone the police, to send out a search team that night. Sure enough, Gretch returned home the following afternoon. Still in the clothes from two days before, she was the equivalent of an old rag. "Now just look at you" said Gretch's mother as she approached her by the family's front door, "we have got to clean you up darling" not even acknowledging the night before. "Come Darling, Macy will draw you a bath"  
Gretch no longer felt anger toward her mother. She didnt really feel much of anything. Though it had been barely a day, Gretch felt like she hadnt bathed in days. The warm water felt soothing on her flesh, cold from the November air. All the same, she still felt uncomfortable, like she no longer belonged. No matter how warm the bath became, or how comfortable the beds were, she doubted if she'd ever feel safe in her own home ever again. Never in her life had she been so angry towards her mother. Never had she wanted to leave her home before that night, never.  
After she was clean and presentable, her mother beckoned for her downstairs. "Gretchen" she smiled, "Glad to see you in suitable dress. Alexander and his parents are to be dining here tonight" she reported merrily, "I want you looking beautiful, and absolutely no mention of...whats his name?"  
"David" mumbled Gretch, wanting more than anything to cry.  
"Yes, thats right, no mention of Donald while they are here" her mother said cruelly, "Am I clear?"  
"Yes ma'am" said Gretch, humbley, although she longed to scream out that his name was David.  
"Well" she smiled, "Now that we through, go up to your room and prepare. I want you to look stunning"  
No more than an hour later, The Chase family arrived. Dreading the moment she was called downstairs, she took one last glance in the mirror. Her mother would be pleased; she looked beautiful, dignified, and absolutely rich. A single tear fell from her eye, as she glanced over to her bedroom door, and saw her maid looking at her.  
"Your guest's have arrived" she said.  
"Thank you, I'll be down in a moment" Gretch said,  
The maid left, and Gretch was alone with herself once more. She was trapped and alone, no friend to speak with her. There was only David, and she promised him she would meet him the previous night, he would be upset. She had to go downstairs now, and face Alexander Chase, that was her only option. Without one more thought, Gretch whiped her tears away, and headed downstairs to face her worst nightmare. 


	3. Chapter four

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The evening lasted thrity years. The women speaking of other women, the men speaking politics, and Gretch saying nothing at all. Once she felt Alexader's hand on her knee. It looked so foreign and lost, she knew it would never belong. She imediately excused herself to the lavatory, and didnt return for quite some time. She spent most of the evening excusing herself to the lavatory.  
Her father didn't know about her mother's explosion, she knew her mother would want to keep it that way. Gretch's father was often to busy to speak with his own daughter anyways. Almost to busy to care for her.  
At the dinner table, not many words were spoken. Afterword the men left to smoke cigars in the den. The women left to socialize, once again, the gossiping comenced. Gretch had to leave. She excused herself from the dinner table, going to the, 'lavratory' for the 5th time that evening. She walked up the staircase, and into her glamourus bedroom. She lay back down onto her bed, and cried silently to herself for a while.  
She had to find David, he had to know about Alexander. She hadnt told him about her being betrothed to Alexander since her early stages of life. She didnt mean to complicate the relationship. Now seemed the right time, her marrige being only months away. Yes, he needed to know, as soon as possible.  
The question was, how could she tell him? When could she see him? Her mother had been keeping such a keen eye on her since their confrontation that she didn't have any chance.  
The answer came just days later. Her mother and father had to leave town to attend a funeral. They didnt think it was appropriate for Gretchen to go. Thank goodness for Gretch too, luck was on her side, she had her chance.  
Of course, the servants were told to watch out for her, but they never did. They were always busy with chores that they never had time to look out for her, and the Walker family always had them busy with chores.  
So, early morning she left her home, hoping to catch David at the World's distribution office. She walked the many blocks to the Distribution office, he was just leaving as she approached the gate.  
"Hi" she said softly, like a wounded puppy.  
"Hi!" said David with suprise, "I didnt expect to see you here today, where were you the other night?"  
"David thats what I need to tell you" she told him, and so she did. He kept asking her why she never told him, why she never thought of it, why she was engaged since a child. He didnt think that kind of marrige occured anymore, "unfortunately for me it does" she told him.  
"I wont marry him" she said, "I never liked him, even when I was young" she grabbed David by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye, "We need to leave.."  
David looked confused, "Why?" he asked, he knew why. He knew the situation in which Gretch lived. With her family's connections there was no way they could hide out safely in New York.  
There was barely a choice for either of them. "What about /my/ family?" David asked her. Family life was different for David then it was for Gretch, his family was close, and caring. Gretch's family was distant and at sometimes very cold.  
"We still have a while" Gretch looked pleadingly into his eyes, "listen David, you dont /have/ to go with me." looking away now, she said, "I just dont think I could survive without you" 


	4. Chapter five

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The planning for their adventurous escape didnt go into the works right away. There was still many things they had to work out, the right date, the right time, the right amount of money. They didnt want to mess up and get caught. They told no one, not even their closest friends about leaving. It had to be private, all it takes is one loud mouth, and among the newsies there were plenty.  
At the same time, Gretch's parents were busy planning for her wedding. They wanted it to be big, luxurious. Gretch smiled cheerfully through every meeting about it, but in her mind, she was laughing and telling them, "your waisting your time".  
Alexander was over more often then Gretch would have expected. He would shoot the breeze with Gretch's father, or try and speak to Gretch. She found herself answering rarely. "Thats alright, my love, many girls are bashfull toward their fiances before their wedding" he would tell her. How dare he call her /his love/, she was not /his/ love, she was David's.  
Through the planning for her escape, plans for the wedding, and Alexander's frequent visits, the next few months flew by fast. She would slip away sometimes, in the middle of visits with guests, and dinner parties, or whatnot, with a reasonable excuse she thought of before hand. Thats when she would visit David, tell him whats going on at her home, and how much longer she thought they should wait.  
Alexander caught on eventually, he knew there was something being done behing his back. Her contstant excuses and distantness became stronger and more frequent. He gave subtle hints to Gretch while they were together, and although she would take it into account, she gave no intimation to show she knew what he was saying. Alexander was an intelligent man, and he knew when he was being plotted against.  
Now there was not only one pair of eyes following her where ever she went, there were two. Alexander and her mother seemed to watch her every move, every step. It became more difficult for her to see David, the closer it came to her wedding. She stopped sleeping, frequently meeting David during the night, when no one was watching.  
Alexander Chase watched the bags beneath her eyes grow, and he finally realized how close he was to losing her. He hired a spy to follow Gretchen in the shadows of every street.  
At this point, there was no escaping, for Gretchen Walker. 


	5. Chapters 6 and 7

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The night of Gretch and David's departure finally arrived, a week before her wedding date. David had spent the day getting ready to leave, saying good bye to as many people as he could. Of course, he couldn't say the exact words, "good bye", but he found a way to tell everyone in his life how important they were to him.  
Gretch got ready two, only in a different way. She stayed clear of her family as much as possible. She spent the majority of her day in her room, packing only the important things. There was little at home that was important to Gretch.  
The night approached, and Gretch climbed out her window to meet up with David at a planned place. She placed a note on her vanity, hoping no one would find it until morning. Everything was in order, and they were about to leave forever.  
Every suitcase carefully packed, every possesion tucked away, they were ready. Gretch had purchased tickets to a small suburb far north-east of the city. Gretch met David at his house, it was easiest. She sat there waiting for him for atleast ten minutes, too afraid to call and draw attention to herself.  
David snuck down the fire-escape rapidly, yet quitely, in hopes of creating a new life for himself, and for Gretch. There she stood, in the middle of the freezing cold March night, looking beautiful as ever. They got all their things together, and shared a brief kiss before heading for the train station.  
Finding they're way in the dark city night was difficult, and Gretch had this constant paranoia telling her they were being followed. They turned street corner after street corner, and crossed what seemed to be one- hundred streets. Until, they eventually found themselves just steets away from the train station.  
The stopped to rest, the pace at which they were walking was faster than either of them had ever done in their life. Then, out of the shaddows, crept their watcher. The man who had been reporting to Alexander Chase for many weeks. "Where do you think your going?" he said loudly, causing both to stare.  
"Who are you?" David asked, instinctivley stepping in front of Gretch to protect her.  
"I dont need to answer to you" he glared, with a hint of evil in his eye, "Im here on orders"  
There was nothing stopping him now. He pulled a gun swiftly out of his coat pocket, and fired twice into Davids chest. He ran away as soon as he could, escaping forever. Gretch shrieked in horror, and sat next to David. She could quite comprehend this, he lay there dying, eyes fluttering, getting colder by the second.  
Confused at this sudden, but violent attack on the man she loved, Gretch wailed with hate and love and the same time as she knelt next to Davids dying body.  
"David?" she said crying, "David can you hear me?" she asked nervously.  
"Yes" he answered feebily.  
"David, your going to be fine" Gretch told him, lying to herself.  
"No, he said, I wont" he gasped for air, "it hurts" he said, tears rolling down his face  
"I know" she cried with him, "it will all be over soon" she held him in her arms as he lay there dying.  
"Gretchen Walker" he said to his love, "I have always loved you" and then his body went limp. He was gone, forever.  
"I love you too" she said to his now empty body.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Gretch found new strength in her love, she picked up Davids corpse and carried it, it was now lighter than it had been when he occupied it. She carried him all the way to the place they first met, cental park. It was a symbol of their love, a place they often visited together.  
Her hands were now gleaming in the moonlight with her love's blood. She layed him down on the bench that they sat the first time he ever kissed her. She had so many memories of their short-lived romance. She kissed his forehead, and said one last goodbye to the boy, the man, that showed her how to love.  
Solemly she walked to the train station, the weight of her sadness on her shoulders. By the time she arrived at the staion, the train had almost left without her. She quickly boarded her train and found a seat. Her luggage, that she had left behind, didnt even cross her mind, and she left New York with nothing but the money in her pocket, and her love's blood on her hands.  
This was what she had to do, leave New York forever, with David or not. Staying in New York, and going through with the wedding as if nothing happened, or even if she didn't, would be extremely painfull. She had to rid her memories of the stench of the wealthy life, the anger of her parents coldness, the look of Alexander Chase. Yes, she had to leave.  
She vowed to herself to live the rest of her life in memory of David Jacobs. She would never marry, bare any children, she would never have the life she was planning to, just days before. Her life would be focused on something she now found more important than those things, the memory of her first love, her only love. 


End file.
